This invention relates to road signs, and in particular to the International "DO NOT ENTER" road sign used for warning approaching traffic of a one way road condition preventing entry to a side street or lane. Conventional "DO NOT ENTER" signs are two-dimensional and are commonly mounted on a pole at the junction of a side street or lane with a throughway. The plane of the two-dimensional signs is usually parallel to the direction of the throughway and thus not visible to approaching traffic until right on top of the forbidden entry. A motorist or other road user may therefore not timely observe the "DO NOT ENER" sign, which prohibits turning into a one way street the wrong way, resulting in such hazards as wrong way driving on a high speed divided highway.
The two-dimensional nature of the conventional "DO NOT ENTER" often requires the use of two or more signs in order to warn of the traffic restriction.